Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a service delivery platform and more specifically to a service delivery platform that is separated into a plurality of layers that perform different functions where concerns of one layer are factored out of another layer.
Many different services can be delivered to users. A service delivery platform is typically used to deliver the services to devices used by users that are based on network/service provider resources (e.g. location presence) used in services provided by the service provider or by a third party that uses these features to extend the features of their applications. Different devices can be contacted through various networks and the networks may communicate through different protocols and channels. For example, a wireless network may communicate through protocols such as code division multiple access (CDMA), and general packet radio services (GPRS), wireless fidelity (WiFi), etc. Additionally, different channels may be used to communicate with wireless devices, such as short message service (SMS), multimedia service (MMS), email, instant messaging, etc. Further, in addition to wireless networks, other networks may be used, such as the Internet or other wireline networks, to provide services through different protocols and channels, such as through instant messaging, email, etc. As one can see, there are many different communication options in which to deliver services to users.
A service is typically tailored to deliver results through each different network protocol and channel, or through multiple networks and channels. For example, a service may be offered that provides a location of a device (a global positioning service (GPS)). This service may be provided for many different network protocols and channels. For example, a location service may provide a location for a device communicating through different wireless protocols. Further, the location may be sent to a user using the different channels stated above. In one example, a location may be sent using SMS through a CDMA network to a cellular phone. However, the service provider does not want to be limited to providing services to just this network through this channel. Rather, a service provider would like to provide the service to many different networks and channels, such as through IM, MMS, email, etc. Accordingly, the service is built out such that it can be provided through the many different network protocols and channels.
Each of the different network protocols and channels include different network dependencies that need to be built into the service. For example, the service needs to know how to send an SMS message and an email to a cellular phone, where SMS and email have different requirements. Building the different network requirements, features, capabilities, and interfaces into the service causes the service to become complicated. Also, different network equipment, different technologies, and different resources cause a service provider to adapt the service to different vendors, technologies etc. By entangling all these dependencies with the services, services are either vertically developed for a particular network and technology or are very complicated to develop to cover multiple networks and technologies. In the former case, the services need to be changed when anything changes (e.g., network resources change). In the latter case, the service needs to be changed when a new technology, network, or network resource is introduced that was not considered when the network was developed.
Further, in addition to providing the core service, such as providing a location of a device, the service may provide business services using business rules. For example, a user's account should be charged, privacy rules may need to be adhered to, etc. These business rules need to be built into the core service, which further complicates providing the service. By having the service entangled with the associated business rules, when one of the business rules changes, the service has to be changed. Thus, a service that is directed at providing a location becomes very complicated when the dependencies of the business rules and the network are added into the service.